


Hippest Kid in Konoha

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: 90s Kid Transformation, Age Regression, Brainwashing, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hinata discovers a strange can of soda while she's out shopping. How Radical!
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Hippest Kid in Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by stuff like https://d.facdn.net/art/kinggreen/1576244212/1576244212.kinggreen_thirteenata.png this

Life in Konoha was peaceful at this point. After all the various incidents and dangers that the Ninja world faced, this was the result. A world that could live with itself, no problems arising any longer due to the capable souls that could defend it and the people that had given their lives to maintain that chance at peace.  
  
The fruits of all of their efforts were being enjoyed by one specific family. The regrown Uzumaki family, with Naruto and Hinata at the helm, alongside their young children Boruto and Himawari. Both of them were on the road to a bright future if they held their chins up high for as long as they could.  
  
But, that wasn't going to last, not with the lusty secrets that were brewing in the depths. After all, when all the evils in the world had been defeated, there was a vacuum that somebody equally horrible had to fill. And one white-haired and red-eyed youth planned to fill that void, in all of the worst ways.  
  
Take for instance the aforementioned Hinata, currently walking home after a pleasant shopping trip. She had gathered everything they might need for the rest of the week, and she planned to make her kids' favorite dish for dinner tonight. That is until her foot bumped up against something solid enough to make her nearly trip right then and there.  
  
Catching herself before she managed to fall onto her face, the black-haired housewife sighed in relief as she looked down at the ground, only to see a strangely metallic can sitting on the dirt. "H-Huh? What is that...?" The aged mother muttered as she picked it up, turning it around to try and get a clue as to what it might be. Unfortunately, the labels said nothing except for a bright and bold "90s" spiraling around on the sides...  
  
Little did she know that she had just sealed her future off, due to investigating this strange can...  
  
Literally seconds after Hinata came home, she pulled the can back out of her bag to try and figure out what might be up with it. "What does this number mean? And what is this compact shape, it's so... so..." She muttered as she scratched at her cheek in a bewildered fashion, sighing as she put it down on the table in a rather harsh fashion.  
  
An unwise move as she could audibly hear the contents bubbling uncontrollably, seeking to escape in any manner. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she picked it back up, the bubbles popping against the metallic walls and threatening to blow a hole in them if she wasn't careful.  
  
"I really should wait for Naruto, make sure that he's aware of what this thing might be able to do, but..." The black-haired woman's throat started growing dry as she spoke, and her stomach rumbled with a certain kind of need. Frankly, she just needed something to overcome her thirst, and this strange soda can seemed like the most sensible solution. Even if it was more suspicious than anything she had ever seen before, and she had seen plenty of suspicious people in her lifetime!  
  
Hinata looked around for a brief moment before taking a deep breath. "Worst case scenario, Boruto, and Himawari get home early, so it's just a matter of hoping that they can get ahold of Naruto..." She rationalized her next action, as she put her finger on the tab of the can and started pulling it up to pry it open.  
  
Another horrible mistake as the second a single hole was made to puncture the surface of the can, the bubbling substance within had a chance to get out. And get out is exactly what it did, as a powerful spout of soda erupted from the tiny hole, blowing into not only the poor woman's eyes but her mouth just the same to make sure that her throat and her thirst weren't left un-parched.  
  
The spray of soda ended as quickly as it had begun, as a bunch of brown liquids started dripping down from the young mother's hair as she tried to compose and collect herself. But, there was something about the living room that felt so... totally wack.   
  
...Totally wack?  
  
"What the heck? What's this bogus drink made of?" Hinata immediately covered up her mouth as she felt the strange words leave her lips. "W-Whoa. Far out..." Her lingo was totally out of control. What had happened in between drinking the soda and...  
  
As she tried to make sense of what was happening to her, she suddenly felt her mind starting to pop, just like the bubbling soda had. One bit of her smarts started bubbling, and then it popped violently and caused her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Then another. Then her head straight up started boiling as the effects of the strange beverage worked its magic on her.  
  
While her brain was turning into a slurry of thoughts that didn't want to properly be erased in the old fashioned way, the rest of her body was undergoing quite the change too, most evident by the way she lost several feet worth of height in seconds. She was too occupied with her head practically bursting apart like an overly shaken can of soda to notice it, and the rest of the modifications that were going to make sure that her body was the most wicked thing on the block.  
  
Hinata's tongue started lulling out of her mouth as her conservative outfit quickly shifted in color and complexity until she wore nothing more than a stretchy shirt that said: "WICKED" right across her tits, and an equally stretchy pair of pants with the same "90s" written on each cheek. The text was striking for all of the wrong reasons, and yet something within her quickly popping mind didn't mind it that much.  
  
The black-haired woman snapped back to reality as she felt the last few pops blast the rest of her intelligence to kingdom come, causing her to let out a disgusted gasp. "Gross! What kind of lame-o joint is this? Did I walk back to my old man's home or, like, what the hell!?" Her transformation into a kid hailing from a completely foreign period and culture had finished, as she started rubbing her breasts with her slim hands. God, to make things that much worse, she was soooo horny...  
  
While she couldn't exactly fix the room that she was in, she could fix that horny problem, as another loud *POP* echoed from below. She felt her tight pants growing a little extra tight, due to something seemingly having been crammed into them. Upon looking down, the cause of said sensation became readily apparent.  
  
There was a huge cock trying to stick its way through her thighs and into her ass? That was super weird and shit! Why had she tried to tuck her shaft in? She wasn't that kinda girl! "This ain't groovy at all, what kinda lame fool decided to prank me?" The penis-equipped 'youth' complained as she yanked her cock out of her tight pants with all the grace that a kid like her could have.  
  
Immediately, a wave of pleasure started washing onto her face. She could barely hold back a single gasp or a moan before it all started pumping out en masse, her cock turning into a fountain as the same kind of bubbly soda-like liquid squirted forth from the tip of her member, almost as if her massive boy-balls were filled to the brim with that stuff. Maybe that stuff was concentrated 90s cum, she couldn't know and she definitely didn't care, she was too busy enjoying the sensation of her eyes rolling into the back of her head while she came literal buckets.  
  
As Hinata continued to pump out cum by the gallon, she could barely hear the sound of a door being opened in the background. Somebody had come home. Maybe they were more radical, maybe they could actually help her spiff the joint up until it was a real kid's pad instead of some dinky old Japanese home. The kind that sucked!  
  
"Mama! We're home!" The energetic sound of a young man echoed out as he slowly rounded the corner to the kitchen, backing away briefly as he caught wind of the strange smell that came from within. "W-What the hell is that smell? Himawari, stay back, something's really wrong!"  
  
Mama? Oh, right, she totally had kids. But the second her mental image of the two flickered through her mind, the transformed housewife shook her head from left to right. They weren't the kind of kids that she liked! She was going to have to change them so they properly fit the mental image of kids that she coveted. The kinda kids that were like her!  
  
Hinata licked her lips as she walked into the corridor, hefting her leaking cock all the while. "Hey, you two bozos totally aren't radical! You're supposed to listen to your Mama, isn't that right? Then listen to this!" The heavy-cocked girl shouted as she aimed the cock squarely in their direction, giggling a little as a puff of bubbly soda goodness spewed from the tip...  
  
Both the blonde that looked like his father, and the black-haired girl that looked like her mother's former visage, were practically frozen in shock as they were faced with that strange monster hanging between their mother's tiny legs. It was bigger than they were, bigger than even the wielder herself! "Y-You're not Mama, you're some kind of freak! Go away! We don't want this!" Boruto shouted in defiance as his sister hid behind him for safety.  
  
A mistake as it would turn out. The only chance that they had to escape, which was to run straight back out the way they came, just shut off due to their inability to just walk away. "I'm no freak, you're the freaks because you don't try and get with the times! Here, lemme fix you both!"  
  
With that, the corrupted mother gave her rod one firm stroke, causing the tip to practically explode as a fizzy-pop like stream of cum fired straight ahead. Both kids were caught and absolutely smothered in the substance, which meant that it could convert them much easier than Hinata had been. And that meant she'd have some other hip kids to do things with, instead of being the lone hip bitch on the block!  
  
By the time that gush of pure unadulterated hip-kid cum died down, the two good-hearted brats had been completely transformed. Into identical twins at that, since most of the hip-ness came straight from the hip-ass momma.  
  
Both of them were just a few inches smaller than Hinata, and yet their curves weren't far behind. With tits the size of their heads and cocks that could eclipse their entire bodies in size, complete with balls that were bubbling with enough soda-like sperm to convert at least an entire city block into hot 90s kids like the three of them, they were 100% ready for anything that they wanted to do.  
  
"Heh, that's muuuuch better! You two don't look like boring dopes any longer, you're real hip kids, like yours truly!" The transformed mother laughed as she gave the two of them a raspberry, which was returned in kind as the three of them giggled like giddy little idiots.  
  
Both Boruto and Himawari grinned as they ruffled their blackened hair to the same style as their mother. "Betcha we can cum more than you can, dude!" The two little shits chimed in unison as they dropped their asses onto the floor, already stroking away like mad.  
  
Hinata wasn't one to be outdone as she dropped down and went to town on her cock just the same, panting as the scent of awful soda started filling the apartment. The three of them were going to be quite busy for the next little while.  
  
They weren't the only ones that had found such a can either. Many of their other friends had done the same, all thanks to the owner of the brand that had been distributing it all across the village. Covertly so that most of these transformations would look like accidents, but the next wave would be very intentional. He had a business to run, after all. And the best demographic to exploit was kids that didn't know any better, while also being able to eat up any hype that he'd try and build for his products...  
  
A whole village which was full of 90s-obsessed hermaphrodites... Yep. This was definitely another victory for Atlas Corp.


End file.
